An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound diagnostic system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce ultrasound images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
Recently, the ultrasound system may provide a 3-dimensional ultrasound image showing clinical information such as spatial information, anatomical features and the like, which may not be provided through a 2-dimensional ultrasound image. To provide the 3-dimensional ultrasound image, the ultrasound system may transmit/receive ultrasound signals to/from a target object to form volume data. It may then perform rendering upon the volume data to thereby form the 3-dimensional ultrasound image of the target object.
Also, the ultrasound system may provide multiple plane images corresponding to a plurality of views for diagnosis of the target object (e.g., fetal brain). For example, the ultrasound system may provide plane images corresponding to a transthalamic plane, a transventicular plane and a transcerebellar plane associated with an axial view, plane images corresponding to a transthalamic plane, a transcerebellar plane, a transcaudate plane and a transfrontal plane associated with a coronal view, and plane images corresponding to a midsagittal plane, a left parasagittal plane and a right parasagittal plane associated with a sagittal view.
Conventionally, the multiple planes for the respective axial view, coronal view and sagittal view may be manually defined in the volume data. Thus, since it may be difficult to accurately define the corresponding planes in the volume data, desirable plane images may not be provided and a relatively long time to obtain the multiple plane image may be consumed.